The Devil and The Demon
by Shadow-of-a-Wolf
Summary: What if the girls didn't like Dante new look he sported in DMC4. What if they wanted him to get a shave and needed professional help.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go Dante and friends belong to Capcom and Sweeney Todd belongs to London, Broadway and Tim Burton I suppose. Enjoy

**The Demon Barber and The Devil**

It was another fine day at Devil May Cry for Dante and company. Little did they know that, the coming fall would bring more than just a chill to the air. Trish was still going on about how there should have been more money involved in their last adventure dealing with the fairy tale couple. The fairy tale couple is what she calls Nero and Kyrie. Lady was off taking her bike for a ride in the city. As for the devil hunter himself, much to his displeasure he was left to listen to Trish rant and complain. Trish stopped in mid sentence to look at the rugged devil with his five o' clock shadow now roughing out his once smooth features. "You really need to do something about your look. Since when did you want to look like Indiana Jones growing a beard all of a sudden?" Dante looked up "Oh my God! You finally stopped ranting and leave my new look out of this and we won't talk about how much that your little disguise cost me. Got it?" With that Dante ducked because his jukebox soared through the air with the target being his head. He yelled "Damn! Ok fine. Go out shopping for a bit and let me fix my jukebox." He tossed a handful of cash at a smiling Trish who dashed out the front door. Then he whispered "Damn Lady, I am so going to get her back for this one.

Speaking of Lady, she was enjoying herself as she sped through the city. Thinking about how Dante had to suffer with Trish. Laughing to herself "Bet he's cursing me and wish he had a mission to go on, but oh well." Just then at the stop light she noticed them. The them being two scythe demons about to send a man to hell for their own demonic pleasure. They stepped closer and closer to the helpless man. "Come on now gentlemen, can't we discuss this over a cup of 

ale?" He spoke with a clear, but at the moment shaky British accent. One of the demons looked back to make sure no one was watching them have their fun. He turned just in time to get a motorcycle wheel to the face. The demon roared in pain "Aaarrg. . ."Blam! Blam! Blam! His cry was cut short however as his face and chest was filled with hot lead courtesy of Lady. The second demon advanced only to be shot in the legs. Lady turned to reach for Kalina Ann "Always go out with a bang." She whispered thinking of what Dante would do. At that moment she heard the faint sound of humming. She turned to see the Englishman stand up and start humming some kind of strange song. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an old fashion razor blade. He held it to the sun light for a moment before swiping it across the demon's neck causing him to bleed to death. The Englishman wiped his blade and bowed. "My thanks madam, I couldn't stand by as a lady fought for my safety." Lady was taken back by this strange gentleman. His hair was raven black with a streak of white. An uncertain aura swarmed around him making it hard for her to tell if he could have been a greater threat than those two demons were.

Just then her cell phone rang causing the tension in the air to subdue. "Hello, yea Lady here." It was Trish inviting her to a girl's night out on the town. "Well what about a certain playboy devil?" Lady asked. Trish paused on the other end for a moment. "How about we tie him up and gag him. I'm sure He'll be alright for a couple hours. Lady thought Trish's idea seemed all too familiar. "Didn't we do that for his birthday? I doubt it's going to work again. Trish groaned but then remembered something. "Maybe we could convince him to get a shave, don't you miss he's clean smooth look. Lady agreed "But first we need a way to get Dante to go the barber and we need a barber." Just then the image of the Englishman's razor flashed in her head. She looked up to see that it was just her and her bike in the alley. "Hey Trish we can talk 

when I get back I'm on my way. As she hung up the phone, she wondered just where that mysterious man had gone to and if he'd be alright. Then she noticed a card on the ground "The Barber of Fleet Street". She took the card and thought "Well at least we have a barber, why does this Fleet Street sound so familiar. Her mind played with the name some more as she rode back to Devil May Cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante thought he finally had the place to himself as he fixed his jukebox. Then he gave it a hit, with that the song Iron Man by Black Sabbath began to play. The ladies walked in just as Dante was playing air guitar to the second verse. Dante turned and stopped dead in his tracks as Lady and Trish were trying to hold in their laughter. Dante smirked "You know that verse about killing the people he once saved part? I might just do that if you speak a word of this to anyone? The ladies just smiled as Lady handed him a card. Trish smiled "This works out perfectly we won't say a word if you go check out this barber and get cleaned up. Dante grabbed the card and looked at it closely. He said "Fleet Street? Wasn't that the name of the . . . "He was cut off by Trish who grabbed his wallet and pulled a chin hair. "There I helped and now I'm taking my fee." Before Dante could say something Lady chimed in "I know but I bet it's just some new age barber who portrays movie characters for publicity. Before Dante could utter another word, the ladies were off on Lady's bike waving goodbye. Dante was left to consider whether or not he should head to this new age barber.

Dante took a look in the mirror thinking to himself, "What's wrong with my new look?" "It did help people tell the difference me and that rookie Nero." It also gave me such an edgier look to my already badass persona." With that he smiled to his reflection. "I don't really care about what the girls' think, man do they have ways of getting to me!" Dante stopped going back and forth with himself and one thing popped into his mind . . . Strawberry Sundae! He walked outside and into his car and drove down to his favorite place. As he walked in, there it was waiting for him. One strawberry sundae with extra strawberries, "You know me too well." He told the man behind the counter. The man just laughed "I just had a hunch you'd be back and since I was right you can express your thanks in a tip." Dante smiled "Sounds fair. Stay away from blonde chicks next to bikes and raven haired girls with mixed eyes." With that he put a few 

dollars in the man's tip jar for his service. Dante started to enjoy his dessert to get his mind of this mystery barber. With his treat almost gone he decided to question the man behind the counter since the place seemed to be a little empty.

The man behind the counter noticed this as well, but just stated "Don't worry; it'll be busy in here in no time." "Feel like trying a meat pie friend?" Dante looked up "A what?" The man showed him the plate with mini pies on them "Meat Pie, got some from that friendly fellow that's just came to town. Dante grew curious about whether or not this man was the same one that Lady ran in to earlier. Dante got up from his chair thanked the man and said "I think I'll pay this new guy a visit, since he seems to be getting quite popular. The man behind the counter said "Alright, bet I'll see you tomorrow. Dante laughed "Now there's a bet I don't mind losing." With that Dante left and made his way to the barber's shop. Dante had noticed something strange as he drove to his destination. The air was becoming quite colder; Dante just thought to himself "I'll just blame it on either lousy weathermen or global warming." Dante parked his car around the corner.

As he made his way to the shop he saw that the barber was just finishing up a customer. Dante thought "I might as well get a preview of his work before I go in." He saw the barber raise his blade, just then he say a lovely lady walking across the street. Dante also noticed the rather large mess of cars mashed together behind her. Dante smiled at this "A woman so beautiful that she stops traffic, sounds like my kind of girl." He gave her a wink and she responded by giving him a sign that could have meant something like this "Clean up your chin and we'll talk." Dante was taken back by this, decided "Then I'll be seeing you later on for that talk." He thought to himself. As Dante looked back he noticed the customer in the chair was gone. "He must have gone out the back or he could be in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante muttered to himself. Dante relaxed and strolled into the mystery barber's shop. The barber emerged from the back to notice Dante standing at the door. "Good day to you sir come for a shave?" he asked. Dante smirked "No, I drove all the way here just to say hi." The barber caught on to his sarcasm and replied "Funny sir, care for something to eat?" Dante spoke "Since you offered got any pizza in this place?" The barber replied "I'll go check in the back." He hurried to the back and opened the fridge. In the fridge was various containers filled with pies. He spoke to himself "Hmm . . . . Priest. . . . No . . . repairman… no . . . salesman . . . no . . . ah pizza man". He looked into the container to find it empty. Then he hurried back to his customer. "Fresh out of pizza I'm afraid." Dante shrugged "Wishful thinking I guess." He said to the barber.

The barber smiled and said "Sorry for the inconvenience sir, Todd at your service." Dante decided to play along with the barber's act and introduced himself. "Names Dante, Todd think you could help me out", pointing to his five o' clock shadow. Todd took one look and said "But of course sir, let me pamper you?" Dante took a step back and thought "What the hell? Then he spoke "A shave will do just fine man no extra stuff." Todd replied "As you wish it will be the closest I ever gave." "Sit sir sit." Dante sat down in the barber chair and looked around the shop, noticing a picture of a lovely blonde hair woman. "So you got a thing for blondes as well Mr. Todd?" The barber who was mixing the shaving cream looked up in response to the question. "Ah that is my precious wife Lucy, she's no longer living in this world I'm afraid." Dante could hear the sadness in the barber's voice. The barber had finished lathering Dante's face and had pulled out his razor. Dante could have sworn he heard the barber whisper to his razor but he disregarded it. That's where things began to get weird.

The barber who was humming as he worked began to sing his tune out loud. "In all of the whole human race/ There are two kind of man and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and the other with his foot in the other one's face." Dante was just watching as this barber was shaving his face and twirling around the shop as if he was in a daze of some sort. And then as the barber yelled "Finished" He slashed the razor across Dante's neck. Blood sprayed into the air from the seemingly dead devil hunter's neck. The barber's face now showcased a crimson line with his shirt stained heavily by Dante's blood. The barber turned and cleaned the blood from his face and his razor. "Rest now my friend, rest now forever." The barber received the shock of a life time as Dante jumped up and pushed him to the ground. He held Rebellion at the barber's neck. The barber who was choking on his words managed to get out a few "But how that's impossible." Dante just smirked "Hey buddy I just asked for a shave, no extra stuff." The barber began to tell his tale to Dante with Rebellion ever so close to his neck. The barber was in fact the demon barber of legend Sweeney Todd and he had escaped Hell with two demons earlier that day. He was told if he could kill a devil hunter by the name of Dante, he could be reunited with his family.

Dante just smirked again so I've had a legendary barber come for my head. What's next Hitler with his weird ass mustache, I've got to tell ya my German isn't so good. The barber just questioned the devil hunter "What are you going to do with me now?" Dante looked down at the barber and said "You were missing a line back there in you singing, just happens to be my favorite. "You sir how about a shave?" Dante then sung "Well I've already visited my good friend Sweeney so what's left? Oh right! Welcome to the grave!" With that he brought Rebellion across the barber's neck. As Dante was getting his things a bright light came into the shop. Dante recognized the figure as the woman in the picture with her long yellow hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante spoke "After all these years and all his crimes still here to pick up your man?" "Now that's love." Then Dante left as the figure took the body and the shop crumbled to dust. Then Dante hopped into his car admiring his smooth face and driving off to Devil May Cry. The ladies were coming back to find Dante at his desk with his face in a magazine about beards. Trish just yelled "Don't tell me you've been here this whole time just reading a damn magazine!" Dante looked at her for a second "Of course not I went out and got a strawberry sundae today as well." Trish was fired up "That's it! I'll fry that stubble of your face." As lightning began to conduct around her hands, Lady rushed over to Dante. She pulled the magazine down to reveal a clean shaven Dante giving the girls a devilish smile. She hugged him and whispered in his ear "So it really was just a barber with a crazy hobby?" Dante whispered back "No it was him alright but don't worry after I was done, he had a family affair to attend to.


End file.
